The perfect gift for Marik
by IIBakuraII
Summary: lame summary is lame
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, snowy, chilling night, a light blanket of snow covered the ground. The street lamps illuminated the ground, causing the snow to sparkle like tiny crystals, a soft whimper echoed through the dead silent night followed by the sound of a low running engine. His sandy blond hair was wet with melted flakes.

Taking a step up on the porch from the frosted side walk where his car was parked and started, A blond haired boy came bursting in through the front door of the house making his way up to his bedroom, He rubbed his cold hands together to try Aleve the numbness, reaching the door of his room, taking the handle in his hand.

Watching the snow drift and swirl on the wind, a white haired boy sat there with his chin rested in his hand, staring blankly outside form his window, he closed his eyes with a bored sigh, reopening them as he heard footsteps coming close to his room, waiting for whomever was outside his door, a loud knock came upon his door before it was opened to reveal his blond haired partner.

"What are you doing just sitting around for!, aren't you ready to go yet Bakura!" He scrunched up his face an placed his hands on his tan hips, cocking them.

Bakura turned and shot a cold glare at him, getting up from his seat much as he didn't feel like moving

Yeah, I'm ready Marik, geez don't have a bloody cow"

He chuckled and grabbed his usual dark trench coat, shoving his hands into the pockets he walked past Marik, turning to look at him.

"Let's go then"

"Pffffft, FINALLY, you take like, forever fluffy!"

"Fu...Not as long as you do with your makeup, princess" He snickered out into the hallway

He fumed an quickly shouted out the door way into the hall

"I do not! ...uh...Evil beauty like this takes TIME! Kura"

He gave a pout even though Bakura couldn't see it, running up behind the white spiky haired thief

You better be nice today yknow, we're going Christmas shopping Bakura...and besides I SHOULD still be mad at you for what you did.

Putting emphasis on his words, He gave him a smug glare, remembering that he shouldn't even be going to get Bakura any gifts after what'd he'd done, and on his BIRTHDAY too.

Bakura just shrugged as he tried not to listen to Marik senseless rambling, more thinking about what he might be able to steal at this place Marik was dragging him to.

The car ride over was a hellish one, arguments which consisted of yelling, insults threats and various sexual innuendos. Marik had been blathering on about his latest events in a game he'd been playing; this of course Bakura had little interest in listening to.

"Marik! I could bloody careless about you're game, now shut your buggering face!" He shouted and slumped over against the window with an annoyed scowl held in place.

Marik, shocked about how the kitten had responded to his attempt at casual conversation, scowled at his pale lover, annoyed at his terrible attitude, here he was trying to liven things up but NO.

How about you shut your own buggering face Bakura!"

Mine was shut now keep your attention on the road and not me! I don't care about your gaming skills Marik"

It was silent from then on,Marik refusing to speak anymore until they had gotten to Domino's local mall, annoyed an angry at Bakura but he quickly got over it as he found the perfect parking spot right in front of the doors, shutting off the car he opened the door an stood out looking everything over, his good mood returning to him as well as his excitement, Bakura sighed as unfastened his seatbelt, opening his car door an bumping the vehicle next to him, he chuckled at the dent he had made in it,

RA BAKURA!

You better not have damaged our car!" He gave a stern warning glare over at the thief

Keep your belly shirt on! ,... I didn't do anything to ours"

Well...Good! Now let's go inside! He walked over to Bakura's passenger side an grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together an pulled him along with every step.


	2. chapter 2

As they entered the large building, Marik's eyes glittered with want an wondrous curiosity at all the large expensive things he saw, boxes an clothes stacked on shelves, toys and clothes an thousands of people, workers and shoppers bagging and picking up their gifts for their families.

Ra...look at them all Bakura" He whispered to his thief

Feh...I don't care"

Of course you don't" He was turning back from scowling at him when a something caught his eye, pulling Bakura over with him to a rack of shortly cut off shirts and pants,.

Oh look Bakura! Wouldn't this look great on me!, See how it shows your midrift!" He held out one of the light colored shirts, holding it up to his chest for Bakura's inspection and smiling at him.

Heh you have enough shirts that show off your abs Marik, "

Marik chuckled placing the item back on the rack where he found it. "Maybe but you can never have enough"

They walked around through countless stores that caught Marik's attention, first a store that sold nothing but make up, which he said he needed to get new eyeliner soon, another clothing store, telling Bakura he needed a new outfit from his usual stripped tee, he just crossed his arms ranting that he didn't NEED a new outfit he liked the one he had an that he sure didn't need Marik dressing him up in all sorta of foolish clothing.

Really Bakura you should try something new I mean change is good sometimes", He jokingly poked his lover's side. He just stared blankly out into the crowds for a moment, looking around for anything he saw that might be of interest to him, he almost didnt even hear Marrik tell him he was hungry, snapping out of the daze he turned to him.

Alright lets go find a food court or something , I'll snag us some smoothies"

Marik giggled to himself, by 'snag' he knew Bakura meant steal.

Alright Bakura... He sighed, clinging to Bakura's side an wrapping his arm underneath his and laying his head to rest against it, walking out of the store arm in arm which earned some pretty awful looks an comments from other people in an out of the store as the saw them, but like Bakura cared, he would oull out his knife on whoever dared speak anything about it,...or worse be like his father an take a tea pot to them, he shuddered at the second thought.

Finally! Food!" Marik squealed in delight as he finally saw the court, various smells that made his mouth water lingered around this small area, he quickly released Bakura's arm an ran to find a spot that he liked, setting down on the left side of the place an waving his arm ,motioning for Bakura to come over, Bakura let a small amused smirk cross his face at his crazy partner, making his way over he passed couple that had two strawberry shakes an extra large fries on their plate, while they were to busy snogging their faces off he quickly grabbed them an high tailed it over to Marik, no one had even saw him, laughing as he heard the couples shout an trying to figure out where their meal had gone.

Heh you really are a great thief Bakura... He smiled at his love as he dug into the food he had just brought him, slurping down the smoothie an devouring most of the fries, noticing Bakura hadn't hardly touched anything not that he had given him time to but, he eyed him curiously.

What's wrong Kura? You don't like fries? ...He asked genuinely concerned for him

Nothing Marik can we just go yet, I'm bored and tired of these bloody people

He left out a sigh. If you want...though i like getting out an spending time with you but okay,

He finished off what was left of the food, getting up an walking to throw it away, Bakura quickly followed after him, rushing and pulling him as fast as he could to get out of that hellish place, but Marik quickly an abruptly stopped making Bakura stumble as he turned around angrily to yell at him until he saw what Marik was looking at, A motorcycle of the highest quality, he was eyeing it like nothing else, running his hand over the glass it was locked away in, he calmed himself as he watched his lover, Marik felt his eyes on him a faced him with a wane smile.

Alright Bakura, I'm ready to leave,"

R-Right...I'm coming

As they made their way out of the store an into the parking lot towards the car Bakura couldn't help but feel bad, he had ruined Marik's old bike the day before his birthday an he knew Marik would rather have that then makeup or clothes an gold girly jewelry any day.


	3. Chapter 3

That night back at home, they spent most of the time apart, Bakura had told Marik he was to tired to wrap presents with him, not that he would have let him anyway because it was a surprise, but he didn't care he had better things to do anyway.

It was around 1 or 2 AM when Marik finally fell asleep down stairs, ribbons, bows an wrapping paper scattered everywhere, he'd fallen asleep under the tree while wrapping up Bakura's gifts, Bakura snuck back into the house, trying to be careful just in case Marik was awake, looking around at the huge mess when he spotted Marik under the tree asleep, he gave a soft smile at his lover, he looked so content sleeping there piled up with the presents he had wrapped for him, almost regretting wanting to wake him but he needed too.

Walking over he bent down next to him shaking him gently an whispering in his ear to wake up, causing him to stir a bit.

Marik….hey Marik….baby get up, it's Christmas morning…..MARIK!"

The sudden burst of noise made Marik jump, hitting his head against a low branch of the tree and making a few of the ornaments he had hanging fall to the floor, he groaned, focusing his eyes as best as he could on Bakura.

W-What…..Bakura….when did you get down here…..? He asked sleepily, rubbing his tired eyes.

Shhhhhhh don't talk just, look" He gestured behind him to a large shiny new motorcycle, the one Marik had practically drooled over in the store, Marik's jaw went slack as he rushed passed Bakura over to the gift, awestruck an stunned he actually had it in his living room, Bakura smirked over at Marik who held the largest grin he'd ever seen on his face.

Well?...do you like it? The thief chuckled at the question and Marik's only response was a quick nod before he leaped at Bakura an tackled him to the ground and giving him a hard kiss.

I don't know what to say Bakura….thank you…baby I love it….

Good….I had to out run four security guards and ditch them behind an alley to send them to the bloody shadow real to get this for you"

Heh, I'm glad you did….this replaces the one you destroyed but you're not gonna ride on this on"

Awe! C'mon Marik! He pretended to pout. It was an accident"

Only if I'm driving Bakura"

Fine….but now I want something from you!

He grinned an flipped Marik over onto his back, leaning in to give him a rough kiss and shoving his tongue deep inside his mouth ,Marik moaned into the heated kiss, tilting his head an opening wider for the thief, his hands sliding up Bakura's back as he started to take off his coat for him, which Bakura was happy to do as he pulled back to shrug it off, staring down at Marik with a heated look in his eyes, eyes full of passion an love coupled with a spark of lust., leaning back in for another kiss he nipped an tugged on his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth as his hands wandered off down the Egyptian's body, lightly caressing every inch of his torso,.

Nnnnn…..B-Bakura….Nnnnn...yeah, baby...I…more...I…n-need more of you...

Marik let out a small whimper as he bucked his hips toward Bakura's. The white haired thief smirked down at his love, Pinning his legs down with the weight of him, sitting back on them as he watched his chest heaved as he pinned his legs beneath him, rubbing teasingly against the growing bulge in his pants. Marik let out a high-pitched whine that made Bakura growl.

Nnnn...Marik…..I love hearing you do that….

Marik swallowed hard as he felt Bakura's heated hands ghost up his sides. Taunt muscles trembled under gentle finger tips, and for the moment Marik's world consisted of his lover's hands, touching caressing an teasing him. Bakura leaned over his chest to bite down on his neck, his smirk widened Marik's reaction to his touch nipping along Marik's neck, drawing soft purr-like sounds from his lover.

Nnnnnnnn!….R-Ra…Bakura…..p-please…touch me…..

Marik gasped as Bakura trailed kisses down his neck an collar bone to his chest, stopping to tease one of his nipples with his hot tongue.


End file.
